Taking Over Me
by SAKB316
Summary: This is a short story I began to write after listening to Evanescence's "Taking Over Me"
1. Chapter 1

"Taking Over Me"

"Taking Over Me"

Harry was seated in the darkest corner booth that could be found inside Club Warlock in Hogsmeade. He had just arrived and no one knew that he was there. You see, it had been almost a year since anyone had seen or heard from him. Harry had run soon after his defeat of Voldmort, he needed to search for himself and find his new purpose in life.

He had left everyone behind and ceased all communication, that is, until last Monday. Harry had decided that it was time for him to go home. He missed Ron and all of the Weasleys terribly, but most of all he missed Hermione. He had been in love with her ever since their fourth year at Hogwarts; he just never had the guts to actually do anything about it. And he had always thought that she had feelings for Ron.

Now back to how he ended up in Club Warlock. Harry had written to Ron on Monday, asking how everyone was doing. Ron had written back that everyone was doing well, he was working with the twins at their shop and Hermione had become the new Transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts. Ron also mentioned in the letter that Hermione had been singing at this club on Saturday nights, she was apparently quite the hit with the regular crowd. So, Harry found himself in the back corner waiting for Hermione's performance.

Finally the club's owner walked onto the stage, "Good evening everyone, we are going to get tonight started off right with an old favorite, so here she is, Hermione!"

The crowd cheered as Hermione walked out from behind the curtain, the band following. Harry was mesmerized, she had changed so much and yet so little. Her eyes still were that warm chocolate color, but the spark seemed to be missing. Her hair had tamed and now fell in loose curls down her back, and her smile was still as gorgeous as before.

"Good Evening everyone, tonight I'm going to sing a song that I wrote for someone who I have not seen in almost a year. Hopefully one day I will seem him again." Hermione said this as she looked out over the crowd, a sad sort of smile on her face. She sat at the piano and began the introduction to the song, soon the rest of the band joined in and she stood grabbing the microphone and facing the crowd she began to sing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_You don't remember me_

_But I remember you_

_I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you_

_But who can decide what they dream_

_And dream I do_

_Chorus_

_I believe in you_

_I'll give up everything just to find you_

_I have to be with you_

_To live_

_To breathe_

_You're taking over me_

_Have you forgotten all I know_

_And all we have_

_You saw me mourning my love for you_

_And touched my hand…_

_I knew you loved me then_

As Hermione sang, Harry was deeply touched by the lyrics and memories came flashing back through his mind…

_**Flashback**_

**It was their sixth year and Harry and Ginny had just come back to the common room after a walk around the lake. The common room was empty except for Hermione; she was sitting in front of the fire with a book hiding her face. **

"**I'm going to bed," Ginny said giving Harry a kiss goodnight and ascending the staircase to the girl's dormitory.**

**After she disappeared through the door, Harry walked over and sat down next to Hermione. They sat in silence for a few minutes before he heard her sigh heavily. She lowered the book and turned away from him, standing she whispered, "goodnight."**

**Just as she was about to walk away Harry asked, "What's wrong Hermione?"**

"**Nothing"**

"**Something is wrong; you sound as though you want to cry."**

**Hermione turned to face him and he could see the tears in her eyes.**

"**It's nothing"**

"'**Mione you know you can tell me anything"**

"**I know"**

**Harry just looked at her and she couldn't hide from him.**

**She sighed and began, "I saw my crush with his new girlfriend, I shouldn't even be this upset, it's foolish." Hermione bowed her head.**

"**It isn't foolish," Harry reached and put his hand over hers, "you're sad, I understand." **

**He pulled her into hug. "If you ever need to talk, you know that I'm always here for you, right?" He said looking into her eyes.**

"**I know," she smiled, and then kissed his cheek softly, "Goodnight, Harry."**

**He smiled as she went up to her dorm.**

_**End Flashback**_

Hermione had always been there for him, from the moment the met there was a connection.

_Chorus_

_I look in the mirror and see your face_

_If I look deep enough_

_So many things inside that just like you _

_Are taking over_

_Chorus_

_(Taking Over Me0)_

_You're taking over me_

Harry thought about all of their times together and thought about how much he loved her, and how now he knew that she loved him. Suddenly he was sorry he ever left.

As the song finished and the band stopped playing, the crowd gave a standing ovation and cheered at a deafening volume.

While Hermione took her bows, Harry snuck backstage and into her dressing room. He had never been more nervous than he was at this moment.

He heard the crowd quiet and knew that Hermione would be coming soon.


End file.
